Final Task: Survival
by Princess Pan
Summary: Trunks and Goten have to babysit Pan and Bra because the grownups have to go to N.Y for 2 weeks. Without there parents think that Pan and Bra could surivive with Trunks and Goten for 2 WEEKS?!?!?!?!?!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own Dragonball z of any sort. Wish I did so it doesn't look like it's going to explode every time I go on AIM.  
  
A/n This story is about Trunks and Goten surviving 1 week with Pan and Bra. They have to baby-sit them because Bulma, Vegeta, Gohan, and Videl are going to New York. Please Review after you read it ( Trunks and Goten are 16, and Pan and Bra is 2.(The babies talk perfectly fine because of their Sayin heritage.  
  
Final Task: Survival!!  
  
Day1  
  
"Ok the emergency numbers are on the table, food and money is in my room are you sure you can do this??" Asked Videl  
  
"No problem sis, I'll take good care of Pan and bra, so will Trunks."  
  
Vegeta stepped in Goten's face. "If I see anything as a scratch on my little girl when I get back then I'll blast you so hard you'll go back in time got that?"  
  
"Same goes to you" Said Gohan as he stepped close to Trunks.  
  
"Chill we are not going to do anything to them just play, and feed them that's all." Said Goten trying to calm down.  
  
"Our plane leaves in 1 hour we gotta go" Said Videl not knowing what Vegeta or Gohan said to them because they were whispering.  
  
"Bye Sweetheart" Said Gohan and Videl said. They picked up Pan and hugged her.  
  
"Bye daddy" Pan felt like crying.  
  
"Bye sweetie" Said Bulma and Vegeta To Bra as they picked her up to hug her.  
  
Then they all left.  
  
"They just forgot about us didn't they!" Goten said  
  
"Yeah how rude!" Trunks said  
  
"Daddy said that you have to play with us!" said Bra  
  
"When??" Said Trunks  
  
"When you were talking to my mommy" Said Pan as a matter a factly.  
  
"Oh so what do you wanna play?"  
  
  
  
"Go Pan!!" Bra said to her best friend.  
  
' Why am I playing a 2 year old"  
  
"Man she's good"  
  
"Haha I'm winning."  
  
They were playing Nintendo Gamecube. Super smash brothers (I love that game!!)  
  
Pan being Mario and Trunks being Pikachu, Pan kept on using the tornado attack and fire punch. After 20 times losing, Trunks thought it was time to quit.  
  
"Ok, ok you beat me"  
  
"No wait" Pan did another tornado punch and killed him * again *.  
  
"Oh my Kami your good"  
  
"Not good she's an expert" Bra said putting an arm around Pans neck.  
  
1 "Haha she still didn't play me" Goten folded his arms.  
  
**  
  
"That's getting annoying Panny" Said Goten  
  
This time Pan was Yoshi and Goten was Kirby. She kept on using the ground pound to kill him.  
  
"Hey you wanted to play me!" She said.  
  
"Man this little girl is good" Trunks said.  
  
"I know" Pan said.  
  
"How about we go get something to eat??" Goten said as he turned off the video game.  
  
Trunks and Goten got the girls and carried them downstairs.  
  
Pan and Bra were in the living room watching Spongebob Squarepants. When Goten called them to eat.  
  
Pan and Bra stared at the food- not even food it looked like a meat so black it was darker than Goten and Pan's Hair.  
  
"Um. I guess I cant cook" Said Trunks.  
  
"Do we have to eat this?" Said Bra  
  
"I mean this is like Torture" Pan said.  
  
"Haha very funny" Muttered Trunks.  
  
"I mean Dad could cook better then this- heck even Vegeta!" Said Goten.  
  
"You too?!"  
  
"I'm not hungry" Pan said as she was getting ready to leave.  
  
"Me either" Bra said  
  
"Same here" Goten said.  
  
"Ok ok we'll order McDonalds." Trunks said  
  
**  
  
"Goodnight Pan, Bra" Goten said  
  
"Goodnight Sis, Pan" Said Trunks as he closed Pans door.  
  
Pan and Bra were already asleep they fell asleep after dinner. Since it was late and they didn't want to go to sleep the only thing that made them go to sleep was Videotapes of animal documents Gohan had in his room. Trunks and Goten were going to sleep in the living room.  
  
  
  
Like it? NO? Oh well. Lol Next chapter Goku comes in do check up on his only granddaughter. Please review. 


	2. Amnesia?!

Disclaimer: Insert here. Read the last one if you wanna waste your time :)  
  
A/N you don't really have to read the last chapter you could start on this one. As always please review and Enjoy.  
  
  
  
~*Day 2*~  
  
Pan was the first to wake up. She walked down stairs and saw that her Uncle and his friend were sleeping on the couches.  
  
'This is my revenge for making me watch those videos' Pan thought.  
  
She then started her plan.  
  
**  
  
Trunks woke up and out his hands on his face. That's when he felt some mushy thing strike his face. "What the heck is this?" Trunks looked at his hands. It was filled with whip cream. "Eww" he shook some of it off. Then he took a look at Goten. 'Oh my god what the hell happen to him' Goten was still asleep. His face was covered with hair gel and ketchup.  
  
Goten woke up and stretched and took a look at Trunks.  
  
"Hahahaha" He cracked up.  
  
Pan was hiding then she turned on the fan. All of a sudden feathers were flying from the ceiling onto Goten and Trunks. With the whip cream and ketchup it wouldn't come off.  
  
Bra came downstairs and screamed.  
  
"Ah!!! I'm Sorry I'm going to be good I'm going to be good!!!" And with that Bra ran back upstairs.  
  
Pan couldn't help but giggle that when Trunks found her.  
  
"There you are!" Trunks said.  
  
"Oh oh." Pan sighed.  
  
"You are in big trouble Panny!" Trunks looked like a chicken.  
  
Then a dog came from Pan's room and bit Trunk's leg.  
  
"Ow!!!"  
  
"Good girl Lucky!" Pan jumped off of Trunks and petted her Dog.  
  
"What the?! Gohan never told me about a Dog!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah because he doesn't trust you. He said that he bought her to take care of me. You're a good Girl! Yes you are!" Pan was hugging and kissing the dog.  
  
"Boy she doesn't give me that much attention as that mutt," Goten said.  
  
"Because you get enough of it from your girlfriends and she isn't a mutt!" Pan defended her dog.  
  
"Ouch that hurts right here" Goten pointed to his heart acting sarcastic.  
  
"Good because you deserve it!" Pan put her foot down.  
  
"Are you sure she's not related to Vegeta?" Asked Goten.  
  
"It seems that way doesn't it?" Trunks smirked.  
  
"I'm going to get Bra she saw your faces and ran screaming I would have done the same." Pan walked to her room.  
  
"You know I should teach that dog a lesson for biting me"  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Pan would come in the way and if she gets hurt Gohan is going to have your head for dinner" Goten said.  
  
"What are you my conscience?"  
  
"Yeah in the flesh" Goten put his arms out.  
  
"We better-" Trunks words were stopped by a loud scream.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh- oh its you I'm sorry Panny! Trunks Goten Pan wont get up!!" Bra screamed.  
  
"Oh no!" Goten and Trunks ran up to Pans room.  
  
Pan was lying there with her eyes closed.  
  
"Pan wake up!!" Trunks was getting nervous.  
  
Pan woke up.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Oh my gosh Pan has amnesia!! Bra screamed.  
  
Ding-dong.  
  
"What now?" Muttered Trunks.  
  
"Hi Trunks!!" Goku said as he gave him a bear hug.  
  
"Go-Goku!! What are you doing here!"? Trunks screamed.  
  
"Gohan told me to check up on Pan why? Is something wrong? And why do you have feathers on your face?" Goku asked.  
  
  
  
Their 2nd day and they already got Pan hurt. And Goku came?! Oh what mess are they in. Tune in for the next chapter. Please review!  
  
Princess Pan 


End file.
